A turn of fate
by gaaralover9990999
Summary: Tala and Hilary are siblings. Can they escape their horrible home with the help of a friend.


A Turn of Fate

By AnnMarie Austin-Hall

Once upon a time there was a 14-year-old girl name Hilary Ivanov, and a 16-year-old boy named Tala Ivanov. They happen to be siblings. Both had ran away from their home. They both have horrible memories of their so-called home. Tala and Hilary live in a little town called Nowhereville. When they lived at home they were beaten, abused, by their parents.

Tala Ivanov didn't care what his parents did to him, but he did care about what they did to his little sister. Hilary is very special to Tala. Hilary is the reason why Tala had dealt, put up with, and survived the abuse from their parents because of that Tala felt that he needed to protect Hilary any way possible. Tala also felt that he needed to be there when Hilary needed him the most. This just happens to be one of those times for Tala. Tala knew that it was about time that he takes Hilary far away from this home.

Tala did the only thing that he could think of at this time. He called his friend, Kai Putin. Kai lives all the way in Phoenix, a village that happens to be at least thirty-two miles away from Nowhereville. Kai, like Tala, is 16-years-old. Tala always knows that he can count on Kai, especially since Kai is Hilary's boyfriend. Tala had asked Kai if they could move in with him. Kai agreed, but on one condition: that they would have to find a way to get to the village of HydroDragon. HydroDragon was about sixteen miles away. Tala agreed to the condition, thinking that as long as he gets Hilary as far away from this home it would be fine with him.

Tala told Hilary the plan, she agreed to the plan. After Tala explained to Hilary the plan, they went to go pack.. Their parents wouldn't be home until 7:30 pm and it was only 12:30 pm. Tala and Hilary had about 7 hours until their parents get home. That was more than enough time to get packed, and on their way before their parents return home. At around 1:25 pm Tala and Hilary were all packed and ready to go. Once they got outside, Tala remembered that he had forgotten to to grab the Topographic Map. Tala told Hilary to wait right there. Tala ran back inside, grabbed the map, and made it back to where Hilary was patiently waiting for him. Once Tala got back to Hilary, they set off for HydroDragon.

When Hilary had been told that they would be moving in with Kai. Saying that Hilary was just happy is an understatement. To Hilary this meant that she could see Kai all the time. Which happened to be a big plus on Hialry's part. Not only was the fact that she would be living with Kai that was making Hilary this happy, but the fact that she will be able to see all of her friends that lived in Phoenix, too. Hilary's friends include, Tyson Armand, Max Fare, Ray Kon, Kenny "Chief" Takarei, Julia Matanes, Raul Matanes, Brooklyn Stanley, Mystel Frankson, Mariah Chan, Lee Chan, Emily Trans, Zeo Carter, Brian Skotovich, Ian Disvich, Spencer Kovichiv, Mariam Tensor, and many others,

Tala and Hilary had walked for about two miles and stopped to look at the Topographic Map. Tala had stated that they will have to cross a fast moving stream, one mountain, many hills, they have to go around a swamp, and cross a set of railroad tracks to reach the valley in which HydroDragon lies within. Hilary noticed that on the map there were a lot of hachures, contour intervals, and contour lines. She even noticed how large the scale of the map was, and how high some of the mountains' peak elevations were. Hilary noticed that Tala had forgotten a compass, but decided not to say anything until later. Hilary did not ask Tala any questions about the map either.

Tala and Hilary kept going until they reached a pretty steep hill. Right next to the hill was a cave. Tala told Hilary to wait outside while he checked out the cave. Tala went inside and looked around. When Tala thought that everything looked alright, he went back outside. He told Hilary that they will sleep inside the cave for the night, then first thing in the morning they will try to tackle the hill. Hilary and Tala went inside, set things up for the night, and went to bed.

The next day Tala woke up at dawn. After he had fully awoke, he woke up Hilary. Hilary, hating to be woken up so early, yelled at Tala for waking her up. Tala, being Tala, stayed calm, and told Hilary that they needed to keep moving to make it to HydroDragon soon. After Hilary fully awoke, they tackled the hill. Hilary personally named, that particular hill, "Satan's Clone." With much difficulty, mostly on Hilary's part, they reached the top of the hill in one hour.

In about two more hours, Tala and Hilary had reached "Satan's Gushing Stream." Tala looked around the stream for some way to cross over. That's when he spotted a tall, and very wide tree. With a machete, that he had some how found a way to put in his bag, he wacked the tree a few hundred times. With one last whack, the tree came down. Hilary and Tala went across the tree, and over to the other side.

In about four more hours and about four and a half miles later, Tala and Hilary had made it to the "Dragon's Swamp." They had to take a one and a half hour detour around the swamp. They then went two more hours, and they went three one-third miles. They had came across the set of railroad tracks, which have been out of commision for about 90 years. They crossed the set of tracks and came to a clearing. Hilary and Tala decided that they should stop, and set up camp for the night.

The next day, Tala woke Hilary up at dawn once again, and continued on their way. They then noticed that Phoenix Mountain was only a few feet away from them. They didn't notice the mountain before because it was shrouded in fog. Phoenix Mountain wasn't that big. Hilary and Tala made it to the valley on the other side in two hours. The trip to the other side was about two and a half miles long, and the trip wasn't that difficult to make.

Hilary and Tala kept moving on, and in about one and a half hours they made it to HydroDragon. That trip took two miles to get there. Once they got inside the village they immediately spotted Kai. They got into Kai's car and went to Kai's home in Phoenix.

In about three days after arriving at Kai's house, a police officer knocked on the door. Hilary opened the door, and the police officer told them that Hilary and Tala's parents had died while trying to cross "Satan's Gushing Stream." Hilary and Tala weren't sad one bit with that news. To be honest, they were pretty happy about it. It gives Hilary and Tala a reason to stay at Kai's. They lived happily ever after.

THE END!!!!!!!


End file.
